


Closet Eddy

by PsychoStar (orphan_account)



Series: Life Karma [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double D id just too lovable, Eddy is still a dick but he's more grown up, Gay Sex, Kevil will definitely end up killing him, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his attempt to copy Double D's homework Eddy found himself trapped in Edd's closet with no choice but to witness his childhood best friend and bully do the dirty.</p><p> </p><p>***THERE'S A (POOR DISGRACE OF A) SELF DRAWN COMIC PANEL HIDDEN IN THE FIC***<br/> </p><p>yep... it's smut, shameless smut with a lot of babble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Eddy waited until the last rumbling vibration of the motorbike went past his ears before finally getting up from his porch, whistling to himself he made his way across the empty cul de sac, he didn’t want to risk it, so, on the off chance that someone was watching him he first knocked on the front door, waiting the amount of time one would wait before realizing no one's answering, but instead of walking away he casually made his way around back, no one watching would find him suspicious, no one who lives in the cul de sac at least, they were friends since they were in diapers, so to anyone watching it just looked like Eddy was searching for his best friend unbenotes to the fact that he had left just moments ago.

 

 

But Eddy knew he left, he knew Double D's schedule quite well, it was not hard considering how consistent Sock Head was. He waited for his boyfriend to pick him up, and when he heard them drive away he knew he had the perfect shot now. He had no idea where they were going, actually Double D probably told him, but he probably blocked it out with the rest of Edd's ramble during that lunch break, regardless, he knew that in order for Double D to agree to get on that "death contraption" of Kevin's they had to go somewhere far, out of town probably. Which meant he had plenty of time to do what he has been doing for months now.

 

 

Stealing Sock Head's homework.

 

 

Once he found the ladder in Edd's garage, he took it to the backyard and propped it next to Edd's window. It wasn’t open, but it wasn’t locked either.

 

 

Once inside the nerd's room he knew he had to be careful and leave no traces that he was ever there. Double D would never approve of Eddy stealing his homework and deceiving the educational system or something like that. But it was mainly math that Eddy had troubles with, he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. He was lazy sure, but he didn't want to flunk math now that they were in their senior year.

 

 

Ever since he had the brilliant idea to do this, his math scores have improved significantly, he's gone from a D- to a B-, which for Eddy's parents was practically an A. it wasn’t just the homework, he had better marks on his tests as well. He figures all of that homework copying might have actually helped him learn.

 

 

He carefully opens the shoulder bag that was prompted carefully next to Edd's desk and pulled out the books and binders, careful as to not ruin the order in which they were placed inside, so the spaz wouldn't get suspicious. He knew Edd would never leave on a date without completing all his homework and assignments first, there was just no way. And sure enough there was the math homework, all forty exercises that they were assigned for the weekend neatly written and carefully solved. Eddy pulled out the phone from his back pocket and snickered to himself. This was perfect, all he had to do was take a picture, go home, copy it, tweak it a little so that one or two exercises were wrong, just so the teacher doesn’t get suspicious and done, he had completed the assignment that everyone will be stressing with this weekend. Maybe if he's feeling generous he'll sell the answer to Rolf and make a buck out of this.

 

 

But before he could celebrate any further his face fell into a frown.

 

 

"Huh?" He says out loud to no one as he taps his phone and gets no response from it. "Oh for the love of... Stupid fucking thing!" The battery was probably dead, he had been playing on it all day...

 

 

Now what? Double D had a different phone model, looking around for his charger would be a waste of time, going home and waiting for his phone to charge was too risky, Sock Head and Shovel Chin might come back and he had no idea if they have any other plans for the weekend, for all he knows they could be cooked up in Edd's room until Monday, they spend all their time at Edd's house because his parents were never home and they could do whatever they want. Eddy makes a grossed out face at that thought then sighs. He had to do this the old fashion way.

 

 

He takes a pencil out of Edd's case and a blank paper out of the binder and starts scribbling in his own messy handwriting. Half way through the assignment he stops and frowns again because something was wrong.

 

 

Exercise nr. 16 was not at all a hard one, and Double D started it out right, applied the right formula, but then right before the answer, the very last calculation was wrong. Eddy blinks.

 

 

"Let's see." He says to himself in disbelief and a bit annoyed. "Negative 7 times negative 4 divided by 3." He calculates for himself on his own paper and get out 9.33, then looks at Edd's answer and sees –9.33

 

 

"Unbelievable, Sock Head!" He wishes he could rub this in his face, him falling in love better not affect Eddy's grades, Eddy thinks. He wants to leave it like that, continue copying and move on, maybe something other than a perfect A+ might shock Edd into paying more attention, but Eddy feels a stab a guilt in his gut and with an annoyed face he crosses out the –9.33 and writes 9.33 in what he hopes is something resembling Edd's handwriting. "You're fucking welco—m" Eddy shoots up from where he was sitting at the sound of a motor engine stopping in front of Edd's house.

 

 

Why hadn't he heard it sooner? Was he that engorged in the exercises?

 

 

"Fuck!" He runs back to the window and in his scramble to grab the ladder he accidentally knocks it over "No, no, NO!" It falls back with a loud noise.

 

 

"What was that?" He hears a shaky voice ask and the sound of the front door opening and closing.

 

 

"Probably Rolf, he's been up to something lately, now get those tickets and let's move it, I want to get it over with and come back here... see what you're hiding under that shirt." Eddy hears ruffling up the stairs and muffled voices, he runs for the bedroom door, but it's locked. "Who the fuck locks their bedroom?" Eddy thinks frantically, knowing he's about to get caught in the act. Kevin will pound him into a pulp!

 

 

"Kevin! Desist! I need to get the key out."

 

 

Eddy hears a sigh. "Feeling paranoid again, dork?" He isn't used to hearing such a low, rusty voice from Kevin, with him it's usually just screams and insults and he is rarely around when the couple are together, probably something both he and Kevin avoid, not that Eddy disapproves of their relationship, he frankly couldn’t care less, but he does disapprove of Kevin's face.

 

 

"Uh... I'm not paranoid! I'm just cautious, ah, Kevin!" He hears ruffling again and then the door to the bedroom is opening. "I often feel as if someone's been in my room, it's just that some small things are amiss, such as scuff marks on the floor or fingerprints on my desk, and just last week I found my window open after I came back from your game, I never leave the window open." Double D says as he walks into his room, Kevin walking closely behind him.

 

 

In the closet Eddy mentally kicks himself, he wasn’t as careful as he thought he was. But he couldn’t do anything about it now, he couldn’t do anything at all, he could even move in the tight space of Edd's supply closet. He just concentrates on breathing softly as he watches the two through the crack in the doors.

 

 

"Maybe you just forgot about it." Kevin says, his hand on Edd's shoulder and continues before Edd could protest. "Like you forgot about the tickets." He teases and Eddy could see Edd's face go red and he hears Kevin typical laugh.

 

 

"Perhaps." He says, the hand of his shoulder was now on his lower back, Kevin was carefully manipulating the overthinking Edd into his arms. "I can't concentrate as well lately, just yesterday I misspelled a word in Greek, I don’t know what's gotten into me." Eddy's face practically turns green as he sees Kevin now completely pulling Sock Head in, kissing him hard, one hand on his face the other down on his ass, Kevin's large hand was firmly grasping Edd's tightly covered butt, fingers dipping into the curves, Eddy thought he was going to throw up.

 

 

"I know what's gotten into you." Kevin says in a low steady tone, Double D gasps for air. "Or should I says who." Eddy could see the muscles in Kevin's fingers squeeze even harder on his friend's ass, then he leans in again, biting Edd's neck this time. Eddy begins to sweat, he ponders if taking the beating would be easier than taking anymore of this scene. Perhaps they'll get what they came back for and leave.

 

 

"Desist! We must hurr—y, Kevin!" Double D hiccups under Kevin's ministrations.

 

 

"Shut up." Kevin replies in a tone that makes the hairs on Eddy's neck stand up. He remembers getting drunk at Nezz's part and walking out on the balcony only to catch Edd and Kevin in a making out session. Double D practically jumped out of his own skin while Kevin barely even blinked. "Beat it, dorky!" He muttered unfazed, but there was a hungry look in his eyes and a wet shimmer on his lips that Eddy woke up remembering the next day, he thought about it for a while, wondering if that dangerous side of Kevin was what attracted Double D, Sock Head was really smart, so it would make sense that he knew how to stay out of danger, yet his whole childhood he put himself in danger on Eddy's account, maybe he had a thing for it. Eddy cringed at his own thoughts.

 

 

"But—" Edd started and then ended the sentence in a shivering moan and Eddy's mouth practically fell to the floor when he noticed Kevin somehow got his hand inside those tight black jeans and was now fondling Edd's ass even harder.

 

 

"Cap it! I promise I'll buy new tickets next Friday and we'll go to the stupid thing then, I don't think I can drive the bike this fucking hard anyway." He grunts into Double D's ear and Eddy could hear the rumble of Kevin's voice in his stomach and he could see that Kevin had closed the gap between their bodies, rubbing himself on Edd's groin. Maybe it was jealousy that did not allow Eddy to truly see that Kevin is actually a very attractive and desirable guy that could make anyone weak in the knees, but he was definitely seeing it now, not by choice.

 

 

"Nghh... do I even have a choice—ah!" Kevin backs Double D to the bed and with one light push Edd falls on it.

 

 

"Your fault for wearing those tight fucking jeans. Besides, you've been studying all week, completely ignoring your boyfriend's needs. [Don't you feel like making up for it ](http://imgur.com/M7A7dci)?" Eddy can only see Kevin's back from their position now and when he hears a zipper being pulled down the realization of what he's about to witness smacks him hard in the face.

 

 

He hears light puffs of air coming from Double D, a groan coming from Kevin and something wet smack against something even wetter.

 

 

"M'sorry." Edd murmurs and for some reason it makes Kevin shutter.

 

 

A violent shiver travelled all the way down Eddy's spine when he realizes what his best friend was doing, what he was witnessing his best friend do. Out of all the times in the world Edd picks now the moment to be unsanitary? How was sucking dick even an option for the germophobic spazz?!

 

 

"Hah... guess I'm not the only one who missed-uh this." Eddy could see the curve of Kevin's muscular ass as his dark grey jeans hung low now, he could see the two white and red papers dangling out of his pocket, he could see part of Edd's hat, the only thing not covered by Kevin's body, he could see that Kevin had a hand under the hat pulling out a few strands of dark hair from under it. Kevin's posture has slouched, he was groaning under his breath, Edd was silent except the occasional sinful wet popping sound. Eddy's breathing grew heavier, he told himself that it was normal even if he wasn’t gay, he was just witnessing two people have sex in the same room with him for the first time. He only ever got one blow job in his life and it was amazing sure, or at least he thought it was, but it did not even last half as long as this and the girl he was with his not make such needy noises, she did not let him touch her hair and he did not whisper encouraging words to her, it lacked this passion that lingered in the air.

 

 

"Fuck, babe, stop of I'll pop." The second Kevin steps out of the way he's hit with the sight of the most debauched look he had ever seen on his overly uptight friend. Olive skin slouched in red patches, red puff, glistening lips that were still parted and showed off the gap in his teeth and eyes that begged with need and want. Kevin yanked the red sweater off of the slender boy in one quick move and maneuverer him on the bed so that he was on his back and Kevin was between his legs. Eddy could now see both of them, but instead of watching this porn show he choose to close his eyes and just imagine Nazz in her bathing suit.

 

 

He could feel his hands shaking, he was praying his breathing was quiet enough and that he could actually live through this scene and make his escape while the two showered or something. He had let things go on too far, coming out of the closet now would get him killed. He could help choking on his last thought.

 

 

But closing his eyes and taking his mind somewhere else did not help to block out the noises he was hearing and even worse instead of seeing what was happening he was imaging it. The rustle of clothes must be Kevin undressing them further, the moans coming from his friend must mean that Kevin was doing something, kissing him, or biting him, or sucking him. He had an itch to know.

 

 

"Get them wet." Eddy palmed his own growing erection. It did nothing to relieve the pressure, but it was all he could do in the extremely tight space. He wanted to open his eyes, what were they doing, what was happening, he needed to know. "Suck, your mouth's amazing, dork, must be from all that rambling you do." Double D moaned and Eddy opened his eyes again, curiosity getting the best of him.

 

 

He was again slapped in the face with a very naked Double D, he hasn’t seen him this way since they were young, too young to matter, but his body was different, lean and well formed, his cock was average Eddy would say, but the way it was hard and angry red and practically twitching on Edd's stomach made Eddy blush to the bone. Kevin still had the jeans on, the shirt was gone and he could see the well formed muscles that Edd was hanging on for dear life and the nicely tanned skin, he had seen Kevin topless and covered in sweat before but he never saw the Calvin Klein underwear or the long, thick cock hanging out from them, shit... Edd could fit that in his mouth? Eddy whimpered at his own thought and then a shower of sweat bathe him as he worried he might have been heard.

 

 

"That's it." Eddy's eyes popped open again as he heard Kevin say. Clearly no one heard him.

 

 

Fuck! He could now feel a wet spot on his baggy jeans as he palmed himself. Kevin had three fingers in Edd's mouth stretching open his jaw while kissing down his neck.

 

 

"Kevin..." Double D gagged on a moan. "Please!"

 

 

"Please what, babe?" Kevin teased, he had gone lower now, licking and kissing and sucking around Edd's nipples.

 

 

"Ple—ah, AH!" Kevin pulled the saliva dripping finger's out of Edd's mouth leaving a trail of spit all the way to his groin, Kevin had this fond, hunger filled look on his face as he admired the way Edd's face twisted in various pleasure filled expressions.

 

 

"Please open me up? Please fuck my ass? Please make me come? Which one is it? How am I supposed t know what to do with you, Double Dweeb?" Kevin traced a wet finger down Edd's shaft and Edd screamed jolting Eddy who had managed to get his hand down his pants and was shamelessly stocking himself at the sight of his best friend and his childhood bully fucking each other. When the hell did both of them get so hot? How is it that their sex life was so awesome? Could he ever have that? Have someone want him that way?

 

 

"Fu—UCK!" He called out as he was no longer able to hold it in at the sight of Kevin's fingers dipping in low behind Edd's balls.

 

 

"Kevin! There's someone here!" Double D's voice rang off the walls.

 

 

Eddy doesn't know if time stood still or if it was speeding forward all he knew was that before he could even take in another breath of air the door to the closed was yanked opened and a strong hand grabbed his throat and pulled him out.

 

 

"EDDY!" A voice squeaked and Eddy had to squint at the light, at least he didn’t see the punch coming his was as it sent him to the floor. "KEVIN!" Edd screamed again. Eddy could see him all bundled up in his blankets and it would almost be funny if Kevin wasn’t about to beat the shit out of him.

 

 

"You got five seconds to explain what the fuck your doing in here before I knock all your teeth out and pound your face in so hard you'll never be able to speak again!" Kevin grunted in his face. Eddy made note that he did not even bothered to hide his monstrously huge erection back in his boxers, it probably wouldn’t even fit. And with that thought he probably wasted his seconds.

 

 

"Kevin stop! You're hurting him!" He had taken two fists up the nose when his attacker was stopped.

 

 

"The asshole was peeving on our private moment like some pervert, of course I'm going to murder him!" Kevin insisted, trying not to yell at his boyfriend. Eddy could feel the blood running down his nose, but not much else. He really felt he'd gone too far this time and yet his friend was still standing up for him.

 

 

 

"Just... let him justificate himself first, maybe there's a reason to all this madness... right Eddy?!" The last part Double D groaned out between gridded teeth.

 

 

"I just... uh... I don't know..." Eddy was trying to speak. Fearing he had forever ruined his friendship. "I'm sorry... I … just let Kevin hit me, it's ok, I deserve it this time." He was thrown on the ground.

 

 

"With pleasure." Kevin said cracking his knuckles.

 

 

"No! Stop! I don’t know what the hell Eddy was trying to do but I can tell he's sorry, Eddy... leave!" Even Kevin looked at Double D with concern... he was mad.

 

 

"I can explain..."

 

 

"LEAVE!"

 

 

Eddy scrambled to get to his feet before Kevin could hit him again and as fast and his short legs could he ran out of there. He heard sobs behind him and Kevin's voice go softer. He knew he screwed up.

 

 

…

 

 

It's been two days since he's seen or spoken to Edd, or left the house for that matter, he tried to convince him mom that he was sick, that would have gotten him out of school on Monday as well, and that would have been great, not because he had completely forgotten about his math homework, but because he wouldn’t have to look in his friend's disappointed, angry face as he would break off their friendship. But she wasn’t having it, even if Eddy had spent the whole weekend in bed, she insisted that if he did not have a fever he was not sick.

 

 

When Monday came he dreaded every single second he would be forced to spend within the same building as Kevin and all his friend who he probably told.

 

 

His nose still hurt and his left eye had gone blue and as he walked up the school steps he awaited nothing more but pain and probably even losing one of the few friends he had.

 

 

He passed both Rolf and Nazz who only asked him about the injuries and did not act like they know anything... maybe Kevin was trying not to leave witnesses?

 

 

When he got to his locker he noticed there was a note hanging out. His death certificate, perhaps?

 

 

No, it was a letter, written in the same handwriting that wrote his math homework.

 

 

"Dear Eddy,

 

 

I do not know what in heaven's name you were thinking, how you could just seclude yourself in my closet and spy on me and Kevin in one of our most private moments.

 

 

But I do think I know why you were in my room in the first place, I found my math homework and don't think I'm not angry with you for trying to violate the school rules, all this time I applauded your efforts to better yourself in math only to find that you've been using me. And yes, I took notice that to some extent you have bettered yourself in your efforts to cheat... However, it was still wrong and deceitful of you. But, maybe two negatives will make a positive and you will learn something from this. I'm not saying I forgive you just like that, but you better try your hardest to win back my trust if you want our friendship to survive.

 

 

Sincerely, Double D."

 

 

Eddy couldn’t believe that he actually had tears in his eyes, how can Double D still be so fucking kind hearted. Way too kind hearted, he has to wonder if me even deserves a friend like this, he feels warm inside and hopeful that maybe someday he can love someone the way Edd loves.

 

 

Then he looked at the letter again.

 

 

"P.S. You might want to avoid gym class today, I heard you're playing dodge ball... Kevin's still mad, Eddy"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small sappy aftermath of that whole incident because I felt it was kind of incomplete.

Kevin was so blinded by fury that he completely forgot the promise he made his lover when they got together. 

 

 

"I'll murder that twerp the second he sets foot on school grounds, I swear!" Kevin curses as tucks his still half hard cock back into his boxers. "What the hell was he doing in your room, Edd?" He was just insanely angry with this situation, failing to see how scared his boyfriend was until he turns back to look at him and sees the glassy eyed boy rolled up in his blankets sniffing under his breath. 

 

 

"I-I don't know..." He says and tries to find a decent way to apologize for his friend's actions but before he can he sees something slip out of Kevin's back pocket as he zips up his jeans. 

 

 

"He's a freak I tell you!" 

 

 

"You lied to me." Says a sad, disappointed voice. 

 

 

"Fuck, I think he even got off on seeing us." Kevin continued as he looked inside the closet, it smelled like sweat. 

 

 

"Get out!" Double D finally finds his voice and says loudly and as angry as he can in a decent manner. 

 

 

"What? Babe—" 

 

 

"You had the tickets all along!" Double D says and Kevin immediately reaches for his back pockets proving Edd's point, then he looks on the floor and sees them both scattered on the ground and curses. 

 

 

"Yeah... but, I mean... come on... it was just because I missed you and—" 

 

 

"No!" Edd pulled himself loose from the covers as Kevin walked back to the bed. "I wanted to go to that play, if you didn't want to come you could have said so and I would have gone alone, but I don’t appreciate you tricking me!" Edd felt like Kevin had used him just to get off, even though he knew it wasn't exactly like that, but he was still wasn't happy with how Kevin behaved today. "You also swore you'd never hit or bully Ed and Eddy." 

 

 

 

"Fuck, Double D, You should be mad at the little bastard not at me!" Kevin can't believe this had turned into a fight between them, but he saw that his boyfriend was in tears so he tried to forget about the shorter dork and walked over to the bed kneeling next to Edd. "I'm sorry... you're right." He brushes the stray strands of hair from the other's face, he knows that for some bizarre reason his boyfriend cared a lot about his two stupid friends, Kevin can actually understand it to some degree, but he never had such a close friend when he was young, he had Nazz, but Nazz was often too busy doing girly stuff to get that close too Kevin. He only had a best friend once he and Edd started hanging out together in their early teens before they were even a couple, but that resulted in Kevin being constantly jealous of Ed or Eddy for often taking Double D away from him, it was silly... stupid even, because in the end, he knows he's just as important to Edd as Ed or Eddy are, Double D is just a good friend that way. 

 

 

"No... you're right." Edd hiccups and Kevin can tell he's actively crying now even though he was hiding his face in Kevin's shoulder, so he pulls him in tighter, they never fought before, sure they often teased each other, but that was playful, he never actually hurt Edd's feelings. "Eddy was an ass and I shouldn't have asked you to come to that s-stupid play... I forced you to say yes." Kevin sighs, this guy was too good for his own good. 

 

 

"No Edd, listen, you didn't force me to do anything, I wanted to spend time with you, when I picked you up I noticed you forgot the tickets on the counter so I took them and planned to tease you about them when we got there, but then when you made me pullover and said we needed to go back because you forgot the tickets I saw an opportunity to get you in bed and I took it... after ten minutes with you clutching me so close I can only think with my other head, D." He pulled his boyfriend back and kissed his nose. "But it's no excuse, I know, and I'm sorry for lying to you. Also, next week I'll get us the best seats for the stu— play and I promise we'll make it all the way there." Edd smiles now, gap tooth showing. 

 

 

"Alright, I guess I can't be mad at you, it's not like I had any thoughts of going anymore when you started touching me inappropriately." They giggle, Edd still with fresh tears in his eyes, then Kevin kisses him again, this time with more flame and passion. 

 

 

"I love you, dork." Kevin says and they both lay back down in bed holding each other. 

 

 

"I love you too, Kevin, but what about Eddy?" Edd says hoping Kevin would dismiss that incident as well. 

 

 

"Oh no, that little twerp is dead!" 

 

 

"Kevin!" Double D cries out disbelieving, but Kevin laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many of you actually caught the hint that Kevin had the tickets (because I did hinted on it) xDD
> 
> Anyway, I saw that this got some attention and I decided to add a little fluffy conclusion to the story. (it's called "milking it" lol)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no clue how I slipped down the hole into this fandom, but this is what I have now become! ... I need someone to be my Double D
> 
> Feel free to share this disaster on tumblr... I'm too lazy for that shit.


End file.
